Leave like that
by circelilith
Summary: ¿Como extrañas algo que nunca fue? ¿como echar de menos a alguien que jamás estuvo a tu lado? Saori se pregunta estas cosas y mientras toca el piano, alguien aparece frente a ella. One shot SagaxSaori


El aire de otoño ya se sentía entrar por las ventanas de la que era su habitación en el recinto, las cortinas iban y venían con la luz apagada, a pesar del inminente anochecer que acechaba.

Habían pasado solo algunas semanas desde que se había mudado formalmente al Santuario pero todos ya actuaban como si ella hubiera estado todo el tiempo ahí.

Los caballeros dorados que habían sobrevivido a la batalla de las doce casas, cumplían sus deberes al pie de la letra y ella supervisaba personalmente los cambios que quería hacer en su Santuario. Sin embargo, cuando la hora de la merienda había pasado y la mayoría del personal a su servicio se había retirado, la diosa volvía a ser solo una adolescente solitaria.

Aunque ante todos siempre lucía serena y cálida, en la privacidad de su cámara podía sentir lo que realmente sentía, tristeza.

Unas notas en el piano que había mandado traer desde Japón, sonaban melancólicas en un delicado ritmo, y daba gracias de que Escorpión estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar aquella melodía que era acompañada por una dulce y tímida voz.

_You never got the chance to know me_

_You left behind more than memories_  
_Now when I sleep I'm only dreaming of your face_

La mayoría de los residentes del Santuario no la conocían lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de su aflicción. Los únicos más cercanos a ella, habían vuelto a oriente; por lo que le había sido fácil disimular su pena.

Todas las noches trasnochaba. Pensaba en cómo una diosa como ella era incapaz de conseguir lo que anhelaba. No era nada ambicioso, era un simple deseo y aun así, nunca lo conseguiría. Cuando el cansancio la vencía, en sus sueños repetía una y otra vez la misma escena. Los primeros días creyó que el estar cerca de la muerte la había impresionado, después de todo, ni si quiera una diosa estaba exenta del temor. Pero después se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que realmente la inquietaba.

Era ese color verde azulado en los ojos del enemigo, esa mirada profunda, la que la hizo estremecerse, la primera vez que la vio. Y no, no era temor, ni deseos de venganza lo que ella sintió al mirar a los ojos a Saga de Géminis. Era algo diferente, algo que la envolvió y la hizo olvidar por un segundo su papel en esa batalla. Quizás jamás podría definir con una palabra a aquella mezcla de sentimientos: admiración, pena, nerviosismo, ¿amor?

En aquel momento en que su caballero tomó el control sobre el mal que lo controlaba, sintió un enorme deseo de detener el dolor que él experimentaba, pero él no la dejo actuar. La necesidad de Saga de expiar sus culpas era demasiada y el golpe que atravesó su pecho, terminó con su vida en unos segundos, dejando a Saori con el corazón deshecho mientras lo estrechaba. Su vestido blanco había quedado impregnado con la sangre del geminiano y en aquel abrazo, lo acompañó hasta su último aliento, en un mar de lagrimas.

_You never got the chance to hold me_  
_I learned to love your selfish way_

Su soledad en aquellas horas nocturnas, se habían convertido en su manera de sentirse cerca de él, a través de sus recuerdos. Las teclas del piano que sucumbían a sus dedos, era su manera de expresar que extrañaba algo que jamás había ocurrido pero… ¿Como extrañas algo que nunca fue?

Y a pesar de todo, cada noche imaginaba las posibilidades, aferrándose a una esperanza para después regresar al llanto de su realidad.

_I still believe in you_  
_And in this burning room_  
_I'll suffer trough the pain_

En algún momento se preguntaba si aquel hombre habría sentido una pizca de lo que ella sentía. Era poco probable, pues siendo mayor, seguramente ella no sería más que Athena ante sus ojos. Y es que era irreal, aunque las vidas de ambos estuvieron enlazadas desde el primer momento, los minutos que estuvieron frente a frente fueron como golondrinas al final del verano.

Ella sabía que cualquiera que supiera su secreto se reiría de ella. Enamorarse a primera vista del hombre que intentó matarla. Ella no quería que fuera perfecto, conocía su corazón, lo negro y lo blanco, y lo aceptaba así. Pero se había ido. Sin darle oportunidad de darle su perdón y su corazón.

Lo que daría por momento más con él, lo que daría por ver sus ojos sobre ella de nuevo, por estrecharlo nuevamente en su regazo. Aunque entendía el por que de su suicidio, anhelaba que Saga jamás hubiera tomado esa decisión. ¿Por que irse así? Si tan solo él sintiera lo mismo, si él dijera solo una palabra… Quizás ella dejaría de ser una diosa por un momento a su lado.

_We never talked about forever_  
_I never wanted you to change_  
_Call me up and I'll be running_  
_Loose my breath calling out your name_

Mientras la canción que tocaba cada noche continuaba escuchándose en su piano, Saori sintió un cosmos acercándose a ella. La puerta del balcón se abrió con una ráfaga de viento y vio a Saga de Géminis ante ella, tal como lo anhelaba.

Ella se puso de pie, sorprendida.

-Sa.. ¿Saga? ¿En verdad eres tu?

El geminiano colocó su dedo en los labios de la diosa, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Ha sido tu melodía, esa oración en forma de música que cada noche cantas, lo que me ha llamado y me ha traído hasta aquí.

-Pero, yo…

Al verse descubierta, Saori sonrojada bajó la mirada. Sin embargo, el Santo de Géminis la tomó del mentón, mirándola como ella tanto deseaba que la viera.

-Mi diosa… Pensé que jamás podría cometer pecados más grades que los que ya había cometido en vida pero si me espera un destino más cruel que cocytos por esto, bien valdrá la pena.

Los labios de Saga se acercaron a los de Saori, mostrándole a ella por primera vez, el sabor de un beso. La diosa experimentó aquello con todos sus sentidos. El aroma de Saga, sus brazos fuertes que sentía alrededor de su cintura, el sabor de su saliva, el calor de su piel que aun a través de la ropa podía sentir. Era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.

-Saga te amo -atinó a decir en medio de aquel beso de fantasía- te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi.

-Yo te amo desde el primer momento en que respiré -respondió él- lamento ser un desastre, lamento ser el que menos te merezca, Athena. Lamento no poder estar junto a ti.

El viento volvió a soplar como antes y el geminiano supo que su tiempo se había agotado. Sujetó la mano de Saori y le dio un galante beso en la palma, para caminar hacia el balcón.

-¡Espera! -gritó ella- Saga…

Igual que la primera vez, Saga se había ido antes de que ella pudiera decirle todo lo que guardaba en su pecho y su voz se perdió de tanto llamarlo.

Sin saber exactamente si aquello había sido una alucinación o una experiencia paranormal, se sentó de nuevo ante su piano, su cómplice en aquel sentimiento, y terminó de tocar la canción que era solo para él, para el hombre que se había ido solo así, una vez más.

_Oh no got me low how you gonna leave like that_  
_Oh no got me low you're gone and I want you back_  
_Oh no down so low feeling like I'm under attack_  
_Oh no where'd you go you're gone and I want you_

* * *

No se si fue por falta de tiempo o de inspiración que me había alejado un poco de los fics, pero extrañaba poder sacar mis pensamientos y sentimientos por este medio, así que volví con este mini one shot. Está inspirado en la canción Leave like that de SYML

Gracias por leer!


End file.
